¿un sueño maravilloso o una pesadilla?
by sheholmes
Summary: Alicia sale de las maravillas con la promesa de regresar, dejando al sombrerero vulnerable emocionalmente. que pasa cuando una nueva chica llega y atrae la atencion del sombrerero, comprometiendose ¿que pasara cuando llegue Alicia? amor y celos
1. introduccion el comienzo del error

**Clasificación: k por el momento**

**Introducción- el comienzo del error**

Después de salir de las maravillas Alicia sentía como si hubiera perdido un gran pedazo de su corazón al haber dejado al sombrerero pues se había dado cuanta en el tiempo en que había dejado de ver esos increíbles ojos verdes que lo amaba.

Pero como era eso posible si tan solo lo había dejado de ver unos minutos.

Ese era uno de los dilemas con que viviría por el resto de su vida y que tal vez nunca tendría solución, además de uno de sus problemas.

Alicia al salir de hoyo del conejo pensó en todo lo increíble que había dejado y lo mucho que le gustaría regresar, pero sabía que tenía que dejar a su madre y hermana asegurada, además que tenía que dejar los negocios plenamente establecidos y así poder cumplir con el sueño de su padre.

Dando una mirada rápida de donde había salido, camino con paso firme hacia el kiosco donde sabía que tenía que decir que no a la absurda propuesta de matrimonio de Hamish pues todos los miedos que la habían atemorizado al comienzo como -_mi cara no durara – que no quería terminar como su tía, etc, etc – _habían desaparecido pues sabía que regresaría a las maravillas con su amado sombrerero Tarrant y que viviría con el sin todas las opresiones de su mundo.

Caminaba pensando y planeando lo que sería su vida, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado ante el kiosco y por lo tanto ante Hamish y su familia.

Por lo tanto cuando llego ante Hamish que se mostraba que está enfadado y con evidente aburrimiento le dijo – **lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo**- y recordando la plática con la señora Ascot de la mañana agrego –**además tienes problemas de digestión-** provocando un repentino ataque de enojo de lady Ascot que al notarlo, Alicia le dijo **–me gustan mucho los conejos sobre todos los blancos-, **volteando hacia las gemelas le llego a la memoria la imagen de tweeddledum y tweeddledee los gemelos contradictorios y se los dijo –**ustedes me recuerdan a dos chicos graciosos-, **volviéndose hacia su hermana y su esposo le dijo a ella primero **– te quiero**- y volteando repentinamente hacia él le dijo con plena convicción **– tiene suerte que mi hermana sea tu esposa Lowell, te vigilare -, y acordándose **repentinamente hacia su tía le dijo **–tiene que contarle a alguien de tus alucinaciones-, **fue cuando oyó la voz del señor Ascot diciéndole **– te has olvidado de mi-** volteo y contesto **– se equivoca podemos hablar- **contestando este a su vez **–hablemos en mi despacho-.**

Con esto Alicia comenzó a caminar hacia la casa pero un pequeño recuerdo inundo su mente y se volteo para quedar a la vista de la familia Ascot e invitados y agrego – **se me olvidaba**- y comenzó a bailar el Futterwacken al terminar camino hacia la casa con paso decidido.

Después de esto todo paso tan rápido que poco puede recordar de la plática con Lord Ascot, pues cuando menos se dio cuenta se había embarcado a un viaje a China que duraría aproximadamente 6 meses en los cuales expandiría las rutas comerciales logrando a su vez asegurar el futuro de su madre y hermana logrando a si su objetivo y libertad.

Pensando en esto partió a China, pues sabía que al regreso podía irse a las maravillas y quedarse para siempre con su adorable Sombrerero, y que en seis meses ella estaría en sus brazos y podía asegurar que Tarrant la esperaría como siempre.

Lo que no sabía Alicia es que tal vez por ciertas circunstancias estos sueños no podrían realizarse, y que tardaría mucho, y pelearía por ese amor que ella dejo….

Hola esta es uno de mis primeras historia y me gustaría que me dieran comentarios u opiniones que ayuden a la estructura de este proyecto.

Pronto actualizare…


	2. un accidente fatal

_**Clasificación: k**_

_**Un accidente fatal**_

_**Mientras tanto en wonderland…**_

Era poco más de una semana que Alicia había decidido dejar Wonderland y por lo tanto que lo había dejado.

El pobre sombrerero no encontraba un solo momento en paz pues todo le recordaba a esa tierna señorita rubia, con ojos azules y piel blanca, aquella que lo condujo una vez más a la locura.

A cada momento la pensaba, en los momentos en que descansaba de la reconstrucción de Wonderland pues ya que para mantener su mente y cuerpo ocupado, se había ofrecido como ayudante para la reconstrucción de casas y fue ahí donde conoció a Allison una joven que también había decidido ayudar y que en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos habían logrado hacer una amistad.

Con esto había logrado el sombrerero soportar la ausencia de Alicia pues pasa gran tiempo en compañía de Allison ya sea tomando té y platicando sobre futuros proyectos para Wonderland y así logrando apartar aunque sea por unas horas la mente.

Todo iba bien hasta que un mes después de la salida de Alicia, estaba el sombrerero trabajando en la reconstrucción de una escuela cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con unos materiales de construcción provocando que gran parte de estos se le vinieran encima dejando atrapado debajo, al notar esto Allison que se encontraba trabajando junto con el sombrerero corrió en su ayuda junto con otras personas para liberarlo.

Cuando lo lograron sacar estaba muy mal herido y en estado inconsciente.

Fue inmediatamente trasladado a Marmoreal donde se encontraba el médico real y que sin duda no tendría impedimento en atender al Sombrerero.

Después de una minuciosa limpieza y revisión por parte del médico dijo **– a mi parecer el va a estar bien, excluyendo de algunos moretones y hematomas, eso hasta que despierte para ver si ha habido daño cerebral-** y diciendo esto se retiro de la enfermería lugar donde se encontraba recostado Tarrant ante la mirada de la Reina Blanca Mirana, Mallymkum, Thackery y Allison.

Poco después comenzó a despertar, siguiendo en la compañía de sus amigos y Reina, pero al despertar completamente algo paso pues sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente de color de su verde habitual a un color café que mostraba confusión y un poco de miedo, ya que eso no era lo peor si no lo que dijo **– perdón pero quienes son ustedes y que hago yo aquí-, **esto fue el acabose Tarrant había perdido la memoria.

**Mientras tanto en el mundo…**

Alicia que había estado aproximadamente un mes en altamar ya que no podía calcular bien el tiempo que había estado en el mar ya que era muy confuso todo pero sobre todo que no se había sentido muy bien pues le provocaba mareos y nauseas los constantes movimientos del barco.

Pero lo peor de todo es que de algunos días para acá había comenzado a tener sueños extraños sobre Wonderland y sobre el sombrerero donde lo veía un poco distinto sin su locura habitual y con una muchacha joven de piel blanca, pelo oscuro y a decir verdad muy bella, pero eso no era la pesadilla que la despertaba noche tras noches, si no que en su sueño ella los veía riéndose y besándose esto era lo que provocaba que no pudiese dormir, incluso que contantemente se cuestionara si era solo un sueño o si en verdad estaba sucediendo provocándole esto último un sentimiento de tristeza y celos. Pero también de desconfianza y duda sobre si todavía el sombrerero la estaría esperando al igual que ella para verlo y abrazarlo.

Ella continuaba trabajando en lo que sería la mejor forma de establecer la ruta comercial, teniendo en su camarote todas las comodidades posibles, desde una cama confortable hasta una gran cantidad de mapas y un gran globo terráqueo.

Todos los días era como una rutina para ella ya que por lo regular siempre realizaba las mismas actividades, hasta que por fin había llegado a su destino a solo dos meses y medio de haber salido de Inglaterra teniendo en mente y bien planeado lo que tenía que hacer, ya que solo iba a estar un mes en China para poder a completar las negociaciones y regresar. Y así poder regresar a Inglaterra en el tiempo de los seis meses planeados y por lo tanto también regresar a Wonderland con su Sombrerero.

¿Qué pasara con el sombrerero, que pasara con Allison?

¿Qué pasara cuando Alicia regrese?

Hola de nuevo se que he tardado en actualizar pero creo que el capitulo vale la pena, gracias a aquellos que han agregado esta historia en sus favoritos y han puesto alertas, pero sería de gran ayuda uno que otro comentario para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, o también para saber que les gustaría que pasara o no.


	3. una promesa de olvidar

**Clasificación: m**

Ola de nuevo primero que nada gracias aquellos que me han agregado entre su s favoritas y los que han puesto alarmas pero repito no me vendría mal algunos comentarios.+

Para darle un toque especial a la historia podrían ponerle de fondo la canción A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA – ALEX HUBAGO, creo yo le va perfecto a la historia.

**UNA PROMESA DE OLVIDO**

_**Dos meses y medio en Wonderland…**_

Después de que Tarrant perdiera la memoria hace poco más de un mes y medio habían intentado hacerle recordar cada aspecto de su vida pero no habían tenido mucha suerte puesto que había abandonado su locura, si había dejado de ser un loco, bueno no era normal tampoco, pero ya no tenía ataques de locura tampoco.

La Reina Blanca Mirana, Mallymkum, Thackery habían intentado hacerle recordar ciertos aspectos de su vida, solo obteniendo como resultado recuerdos vagos, pero en cambio estando con Allison los recuerdos de los momentos que habían compartidos eran frescos.

Tanto así que él se había puesto a preguntarse si lo que sentía por ella era amor, **- **_**claro no podía ser otra cosa todo el tiempo con ella era maravilloso e inigualable, además de que no podía dejar de pensarla, creo que es la mujer ideal para pedirle ser mi mujer, pero debo hacer las cosas bien-,**_pensando esto se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió donde esta ella.

Allison se encontraba fuera de su casa, que se encontraba cerca del lago, estaba meciéndose a sí misma en una maca mientras contemplaba a las estrellas cuando delante de ella apareció un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, ocultando así al que le hacía tan preciado regalo.

Tomando el regalo vio al sombrerero quien se veía algo nervioso y ella le pregunto en parte para relajarlo y en parte por curiosidad _**–Tarrant, te doy las gracias por las rosas pero ¿Por qué me las has regalado?-, **_Tarrant acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano cosa que la asombro le contesto con voz segura _**– he estado pensando acerca de ciertas cosas y quería pedirle que sea mi novia, es decir en forma más correcta deseo cortejarla, bueno claro si usted me acepta-**_, Allison se le quedo mirando, reflexionando sobre si los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, y en un momento repentino le dijo con gran alegría _**– acepto, porque yo también tango ciertos sentimientos por ti-, **_al oír esto el sombrerero se acerco lentamente a ella, y ella a él, hasta que cada uno pudo sentir los labios del otro, fue cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco más calientes, ya que como Allison no tenia familia no había quien interrumpiera, poco a poco el beso se hizo más desesperado y apasionado, y lentamente ambos comenzaron a acariciarse, sintiendo como las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono.

Allison había comenzado a desatar la corbata de Tarrant junto con su chaleco, mientras que el sombrerero comenzaba a sentir una presión extraña en sus pantalones, cosa que no le tomo mucha importancia ya que se encontraba muy ocupado besando el cuello de Allison.

Fue cuando un recuerdo vino a la mente del sombrero…

_Flashback…. _

_El sombrerero la veía aun con un poco de esperanza y le dijo aun temiendo la respuesta -¡Podrías quedarte!- viéndola aun con esperanza en su voz. _

_Alicia le respondió -eso sería una magnifica y loca idea… pero no lo hare tengo cosas que hacer y cosas que responder pero volveré antes de que te des cuenta -, y diciendo esto tomo el liquido purpura que contenía el frasco que le había dado la Reina Blanca, tomando la decisión de irse._

_Viéndola a los ojos el sombrerero se le hacerlo con toda intención de besarla, pero en un momento dudo y mejor le susurro en el oído __**– Viaje Bueno Alicia-,**__ separándose de ella, y observándola como si fuese lo más hermosa posándose su vista en sus labios rojos, pensando para sí, (__**te amo Alicia)**__._

_Fin de flashback._

En ese momento dejo de besar a Allison y se separo bruscamente pero ya sin camisa, y solo pensaba en algo o mejor dicho en alguien "Alicia", en eso Allison lo vio como se puso a correr al bosque, sin siquiera ponerse su camisa, dejándola confundida y preocupada, pero decidió dejarlo solo por el momento ya por la mañana lo buscaría y le preguntaría el por qué su huida.

Mientras el sombrerero al encontrarse en el centro del bosques se detuvo dejándose caer de rodillas, preguntándose cómo pudo haberla olvidado a ella que era toda su vida, a ella que era su Alicia, y luego recordando lo que acababa de hacer con Allison se sintió sucio, pero pronto cambio de mentalidad al recordar que hace mas o menos 3 meses que su Alicia lo había dejado y que es posible que lo haya olvidado y que no lo recuerde, teniendo un sentimiento de resignación tomo una decisión muy importante esa noche "Olvidar a Alicia y ser feliz con Allison", ya que seguramente ella nunca volvería y si la espera él se terminaría matando por la tristeza y su única salida de ese abismo era y seria su nueva novia Allison además de que ella lo quería, tal vez el por fin podría ser feliz.

Recordando su promesa se encamino de regreso a la casa de Allison que aun seguía recogiendo la ropa de Tarrant cuando lo vio venir, fue cuando corrió hacia el preocupada y preguntándole _**– que te paso, te siente mal-**_, y el aun con la promesa en su mente le dijo _**– por favor, olvida lo que paso y si me quieres nunca que lo vuelvas a preguntar Allison-**_, al ver esto ella prefirió no cuestionarlo más, y le pregunto con una sonrisa picara _**– te quedas a dormir-**_, pero Tarrant se sentía un poco deprimido y le dijo_** – no gracias preferiría regresar a mi casa nos vemos, te quiero-**_ esto último lo dijo sin mucho convencimiento pero por suerte ella no lo noto.

Cuando el comenzó a alejarse ella recordó que aun tenia la ropa de Tarrant en su brazo y lo llamo, deteniéndose al instante Tarrant, mientras ella corría asía él, entregándosela y despidiéndolo con un beso.

Tarrant por fin llego a su casa todavía recordando su promesa mientras él se recostaba sobre su cama siendo esto su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido, esa noche soñó con Alicia haciendo a él lo que Allison le había hecho.

Mientras tanto en el mundo…..

Alicia había logrado establecer ciertos puntos de la ruta y por lo visto solo le faltaba uno y si era así regresaría antes de lo previsto a Inglaterra y por lo tanto a Wonderland y despejar las dudas sobre si el sombrerero había cumplido con su promesa de esperarla claro que el nunca lo había dicho pero era algo tácito es decir implícito.

Todavía ese mismo sueño del sombrerero con esa ella muchacha la atormentaba y la hacía dudar hasta incluso dejar de comer y constantemente distraída y pensando sobre esa pesadilla.

Y pensando que haría si era cierto el sueño que haría ella, no podría soportar verlo con otra que no sea ella.

Lo que no sabía ella es que esa pesadilla no era un sueño si no una realidad y que ella tendría que verlo…..

Espero les haya gustado, pronta actualización de esta y mi historia sobre Sherlock Holmes, que pasara es un gran misterio, dejen rewiew.


	4. regreso y decepcion

Clasificación: k

REGRESO Y DECEPCION

En el mundo real….

Alicia por fin había regresado de su viaje a China llena de ilusiones por regresar a Wonderland al lado del sombrerero, pues por fin había logrado realizar el sueño de su padre y dejar aseguradas económicamente tanto a su hermana como a su madre.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer es llegar a la casa de su madre para verla a ella y a su hermana Margaret, esperar a que anochezca y huir hacia la madriguera del conejo Mc Twisp, y mientras pensaba en eso se detuvo el carruaje en el que viajaba rumbo a su casa.

Descendiendo ella del carruaje, fue recibida por dos pares de brazos que procedían de su madre que se encontraba alegre de que por fin hubiera regresado Alicia de ese viaje tan largo.

Después de desempacar llego Margaret junto con su esposo Lowell, para cenar y platicar con Alicia sobre los detalles del viaje que realizo, después de que su hermana se retiro a su casa, Alicia se despidió de su madre para poder ir a dormir o quizá no, la verdad era que era un adiós, tal vez para siempre o no, pero en ese momento ella no podía saberlo.

Alicia esa noche espero a que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para que nadie la viera cuando saliera hacia la casa de los Ascot donde encontraría la madriguera, eran aproximadamente las 2 A.M cuando decidió que era hora, pero antes de irse empaco algunas cosas personales como algunos obsequios para sus amigos, y redacto una carta para su madre para evitarle preocupaciones injustificadas que decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Madre:_

_He decidido huir con el hombre que amo, no trate de buscarme por que cuando usted este leyendo esto yo ya estaré muy lejos,_ _lo he hecho de esta manera por que se que usted tal vez no lo acepte, pero yo le amo y no pienso alejarme ni vivir lejos de él, no se preocupe yo estoy feliz y segura a su lado y no se preocupe él es todo un caballero y me ama._

_Aten. Alicia._

_Pdo. Te quiero madre y cuídate._

Había decidido salir por la puerta de atrás hacia los jardines, y así lo hizo caminando lo más rápido que pudo para no ser descubierta por alguien y le dijeran a su madre a donde había huido sola.

Por fin había logrado llegar a la madriguera y tomando un último respiro y vista de su mundo se arrojo a orificio.

Alicia iba cayendo a toda velocidad viendo cosas que pasaban a su lado, frascos, muebles, lámparas, tazas y platos, un piano, hasta que choco contra y una cama y fue revotada hacia otro lado cayendo sin previo aviso sobre el suelo, recordando para sí _**–es más duro de lo que recordaba-, **_y levantándose rápidamente encontró la llave junto con la botella y el pequeño pedazo de opelcuche, y rápidamente se tomo la poción y abrió la puerta que la introdujo a un hermoso jardín verde lleno de rosas y margaritas que parloteaban sobre su llegada.

Comió un poco del opelcuche y volvió a su estatura normal, quedándole su vestido otra vez a la perfección evitándole a si la desnudes, comenzó a andar cuando detrás de ella oyó una voz conocida y amistosa y volteando con gran alegría vio a un gato rayado con una enorme sonrisa y dijo –Chessur, que alegría verte de nuevo como los extrañe a ti y a los demás, podrías llevarme a la mesa de te por favor, quiero saludar a los demás,- y Chessur con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba le dijo – claro es un placer llevar a la campeona de Wonderland a su primera reunión de té a su regreso-, y diciendo comenzaron a caminar.

Al llegar Alicia noto algo raro todos estaban en su lugar excepto aquel que tanto añoraba ver su Sombrerero, se acerco lentamente para no asustarlos y sonriendo les dijo – hay lugar para una invitado mas-, fue cuando Thackery y Mallymkum saltando de sus sillas para saludarla, diciendo cosas como que era bueno ver otra vez, y que era un buen momento, y varias cosas, entonces Alicia con una cara de alegría saco su mochila y saco dos 3 cajas y le entrego una a cada uno diciendo que eran algunos obsequios para sus amigos.

A Thackery le regalo un estupendo conjunto de utensilios de cocina y diversas especies, que al verlas no lo pudo creer y salto de alegría, a Mallymkum le obsequio un nuevo traje de guerrero que traía una espada tamaño miniatura y llorando le dio las gracias pues tener una espada verdadera era como un sueño para ella, y a Chessur le regalo un sobrero muy bonito que combinaba perfectamente con él.

Pero cuando se acordó que falta Tarrant les pregunto _**-¿oigan y Tarrant donde esta?-,**_ pero antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, vio su peor pesadilla hecha realidad al ver a su sombrerero de la mano de otra chica, brincado y riéndose, pero lo que le rompió el corazón era que él se había acercado a ella y la había besado, al ver esto ella no pudo mas contener sus lagrimas y para evitar que la viera así se echo a correr hacia el bosque, olvidándose de recoger su mochila, y huyendo sin rumbo antes de que fuera vista por Tarrant.

Cuando por fin llego Tarrant de la mano con Allison noto que sus amigos los observaban y con una enorme sonrisa los saludo a todos fue cuando noto la mochila y dijo _**-¿De quién es esto?-,**_ fue cuando todos notaron que Alicia había huido, y fue cuando le dijeron al sombrerero, _**- es de Alicia, ella ha vuelto, pero ella al parecer huyo hacia el bosque cuando los vio-,**_ En el rostro del sombrerero se notaba la alegría y al mismo tiempo la tristeza, y soltando a Allison le dijo _**-Espérame aquí yo vuelvo-,**_ y sin que le diera tiempo a contestar se dirigió corriendo hacia la huella de Alicia.

Alicia se encontró acurrucada debajo de un árbol llorando desconsoladamente, por lo que había visto, por lo que había perdido, y pensando que cometió un error muy grande al volver a Wonderland que hubiera sido mejor no haber regresado nunca, estaba tan absorba en sus pensamiento y llanto que no oyó cuando alguien se arrodillo junto a ella, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba, fue cuando se incorporo rápidamente y vio a aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba, y al hombre al que pertenecían, y así se quedaron viéndose unos a otros cuando por fin el sombrerero hablo _**–Mi Alicia que te pasa, te sientes mal, que te sucede ¿por qué lloras?-, **_fue cuando Alicia regreso a la realidad y no pudo controlar sus sentimientos, es decir, lo que sentía en ese momento, y soltándole en la cara una bofetada al sombrerero le dijo – no quiero que te me acerques otra vez,- y ante esto el sombrerero le dijo con una gran confusión intentando abrazarla cosa que no conseguía- que te he hecho, Alicia para que me trates así y sobre todo para que me desprecies tanto-, y soltándose una vez más Alicia, le dijo con obvia tristeza – yo que solo regrese para poder volver contigo, porque te amo, si te amo, pero por lo visto tu nunca sentiste lo mismo por mí, y yo solo fui una estúpida enamorada, por eso no quiero que te me acerques, y sobre todo no quiero que seamos amigos nunca más-, el sombrerero ante estas palabras también se enojo por lo dicho por ella y con su acento le dijo – te espere mucho tiempo, y tu dónde estabas he, si yo también te amo, pero para no volverme loco me comprometí con ella, para olvidarte, porque pensé que tu nunca regresarías o no te acordarías de mí, porque estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba por tu ausencia, y acerca de que no quieres que me acerque a ti, y que no quieres ser mi amiga estás segura, porque para mí es como si me quitaras la vida de un solo golpe-, y con evidente sufrimiento por parte de ambos Alicia le dijo con voz muy segura -estoy muy convencida que es la decisión correcta, así que aléjate de mí, yo te olvidare como tú lo hiciste-, el rostro del sombrerero comenzó a correr una lagrima, y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un gris, y perdiendo su enojo hablo con una voz completamente suave y delicada – Alicia te lo ruego no me hagas esto, tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor sigue siendo mi amiga, te lo suplico no me alejes de ti-, y viéndolo como se acercaba a ella, Alicia llorando le dijo, -es mejor para ambos, tu puedes ser feliz con ella, y yo podre olvidarte y este estúpido sentimiento, así que adiós Sombrerero, te deseo lo mejor-, y secándose las lagrimas comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mesa de té, para recoger su mochila para irse a Marmóreal en busca de la Reina, cuando el sombrerero la rodeo con los brazos y acorralándola en el árbol, sujetándoles las muñecas y estando frente a frente se acerco lentamente para lograr besarla cosa que había estado soñando cada uno de los días, pero no lo logro pues Alicia se comenzó a moverse y empujándolo, en eso estaban cuando, una voz fuerte y clara de hombre, -dijo usted apártese de ella- fue cuando el sombrerero la soltó y volteo a ver al intruso reconociéndolo de inmediato era el mejor caballero de la Reina Blanca, se llamaba Antonio, era bien parecido, alto, musculoso, y sobre todo valiente, Alicia se quedo perpleja ante la aparición solo salió de su asombro cuando le pregunto - ¿se encuentra usted bien?, ella no encontró palabras solo logro asentir, entonces Alicia le pregunto disculpe caballero pero quien es usted, y él con una enorme sonrisa le contesto –Antes que nada permítame decirle que es usted una mujer muy hermosa, en cuanto a cual es mi nombre, me llamo Antonio, caballero de la guardia real al servicio de su majestad Mirana, y si no fuera mucho mi atrevimiento puedo preguntar por el suyo-, cuando Alicia iba a contestar el sombrerero que había comenzado a arder de celos le dijo discúlpeme caballero pero ella es Alicia campeona de Wonderland, y si no le importa estamos conversando,- Antonio ignorándolo completamente se acerco a Alicia y le dijo -me otorgaría la dicha de acompañarla donde sea que valla-, Alicia al ver que el sombrerero echaba chispas de celos le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para que la viera el sombrerero, - me encantaría, me dirijo a Marmóreal a visitar a la Reina Mirana,- y con esto Antonio y Alicia comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mesa de te dejando a Tarrant enojado y celoso en el bosque, ella llego a la mesa recogió su mochila y simplemente dijo –adios, nos vemos próximamente,- y cuando ya se iba vio al sombrerero salir del bosque molesto, triste y sobre todo desesperado fue cuando se acordó que había traido un obsequio para el, y rápidamente lo saco de su mochila y se lo entrego a Allison, y le dijo – Hola me podría hacer el favor entregar esto a tu prometido, y decirle que me dio gusto haberlo conocido, y que esto es un regalo de despedida, gracias,- y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la dirección contraria a Tarrant en compañía de Antonio.

Cuando Tarrant llego vio como Alicia su Alicia o tal vez ya no, se alejaba en compañía de Antonio el soltero más cotizado de Wonderland, y volteando hacia su prometida vio el paquete que sostenía en sus manos, lo tomo y Allison le paso el mensaje que le había dejado Alicia.

Al abrir el paquete vio diferente tipos de te acomodados perfectamente por colores y tamaños formando la figura de un sombrero, con una pequeña nota en un extremo que decía:

_Para ti, mi amado sombrerero para que pasemos muchas fiestas de te juntos._

_Aten. Tu Alicia._

Al terminar de leer esta nota, se despidió de Allison y entro en el molino, apenas cerrando la puerta comenzó a llorar pues no comprendía que iba hacer para recuperar a Alicia, y como iba hacer para romper su compromiso con Allison sin lastimarla.

Hola estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y gracias por los reviews significan muchos.

Dejen comentario sobre la historia.


	5. UN PLAN Y UNA RECONCILIACION

**UN PLAN Y UNA RECONCILIACIÓN**

En Wonderland…...

Alicia iba caminando del brazo de Antonio, tomándole poca atención a lo que decía sobre su trabajo y vida, ya que su mente se encontraba completamente absorta en la pelea que había tenido con el sombrerero y sobre todo en la decisión que había tomado, que no era otra cosa que alejarse completamente de él, y sobre todo olvidarlo.

Fue cuando Antonio le informo a un guardia que abriera la puerta que Alicia se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a Marmoreal.

Una vez dentro Alicia se encontraba observando la majestuosidad del castillo pues era realmente más bello que la última vez que había estado en sus instalaciones, se encontraba recordando cuando por fin llego la reina Mirana y la abrazo, pero al darse cuenta de que Alicia tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y volteando hacia Antonio que seguía hay de pie sin decir nada todavía se acerco a él y le pregunto _**–que es lo que le ha sucedido-**__,_ Antonio rápidamente le informo lo que había visto, fue cuando comprendió la Reina la posible causa de su llanto, pero para poder hablar y comprender algunos puntos pidió que las dejaran a solas a ella y a su campeona.

Cuando por fin se fueron todos ambas se sentaron a platicar como viejas amigas, y al terminar Alicia con su relato le dijo _**– Mirana te considero casi como una hermana y como tal quiero que me digas si estoy haciendo lo correcto al tomar mi decisión-,**_Mirana con toda su tranquilidad solo le dijo _**– Se sabrá con el tiempo si tu decisión es la correcta, y mientras tanto me encantaría que te quedaras aquí en lo que estás en Wonderland-,**_ y con esto se acabo la plática y Alicia se instalo en el castillo con todas las comodidades posibles.

Mientras tanto Tarrant no sabía qué hacer para hablar con Alicia ya que ella no quería ni acercársele y fue así como se le ocurrió una loca pero grandiosa idea y lo primero que se ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a la Reina Mirana ya que ella comprendería y aceptaría ayudarle.

_**El comienzo del plan…. **_

Mirana una mañana le dijo a Alicia que quería pedirle un gran y especial favor, ya que era muy importante, y sin pensarlo dijo _**–Alicia tu como campeón de Wonderland, y mi más querida amiga siendo tú la persona en que deposito mi confianza sin dudarlo, necesito que lleves este medicamento que es muy delicado y casi único por el momento ya que tarda ocho mese en florecer la flor de la que procede, necesito que lo lleves a casa del sombrerero ya que el se encuentra muy enfermo-,**_ Alicia al escuchar esto sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco y sin pensar mucho le dijo _**–claro, salgo inmediatamente para allá-,**_ y fue así como a Alicia partió rumbo a la casa del sombrerero, para entregar la medicina y para ver si se encontraba bien pues a pesar de que no deseaba verlo su corazón decía lo contrario.

Al llegar a la casa del sombrerero le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie cerca, pero pensó que tal vez quizás estuvieran a dentro con él, fue así que toco a la puerta pero al ver que nadie contestaba decidió entrar.

Al estar adentro vio que todo estaba en oscuridad excepto por un sillón que se encontraba de espaldas frente a la chimenea, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella y fue cuando vio que el sombrerero se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón medio dormido, se acerco lentamente y lo empujo levemente para despertarlo para que le diera la medicina, pero al despertar el sombrerero, se levanto rápidamente y atrapo a Alicia en un abrazo que ella inmediatamente rechazo y empujo de regreso al sillón y le dijo _**–Tarrant solo vengo a entregarte esto, solamente-,**_ y saco la pequeña botella de cristal entregándosela, en ese instante el sombrerero tomo la botella y tomando un gran respiro abrió el frasco y tomo su contenido y sin previo aviso se desmayo, Alicia no sabía qué hacer y lo primero que pensó era en darle los primeros auxilios.

Se arrodillo junto al sombrerero y comenzó a masajearle el corazón y cuando se acerco a darle respiración boca a boca, se encontró literalmente atrapada por dos brazos que no la soltaban impidiéndole separarse de los labios del sombrerero fue cuando vio que este se había despertado y viendo esos dos enormes ojos verdes se dejo llevar y sin necesidad de que el sombrero le sujetara se dejaron llevar por el momento continuando con el beso, pero por la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.

Entonces Alicia se incorporo junto con el sombrerero que darse viendo por largo rato, hasta que el sombrerero hablo _**– Alicia siento lo que paso en el bosque, pero entiéndeme yo te amo, y sé que no es escusa pero yo te esperaba, pero tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria y cuando la recobre ya me había comprometido con Allison, pero de alguna otra manera nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice-,**_ Alicia solo se le quedo viendo y sin pensarlo al ver esos ojos, aquel rostro y sus palabras lo abrazo besándolo comenzando a ser el beso más urgente convirtiéndose rápidamente en algo más.

Por favor de revisar este nuevo fanfiction, para que lean que fue lo que paso, y si no pueden imaginárselo.

**Amor exótico.**

_**Después….**_

Saliendo de la casa del sombrerero Alicia se sentía dividida entre dos ideas una era que en ese momento había compartido un hermoso momento con el hombre que amaba y se sentía plena, la segunda idea era que como ella había podido traicionar las buenas costumbres de su tierra y familia, pero teniendo un claro plan para hacer su vida con el sombrerero.

El sombrerero término tan cansado, que aunque ya había dormido un poco en brazos de Alicia, pensando cómo lograr que Allison lo dejara, rápidamente de nuevo se volvió a dormir.

Alicia llego rápidamente al castillo y logro entrar desapercibida, logrando entrar en su habitación, cambiarse de ropa y volver a dormir.

_**Día siguiente…**_

Alicia al despertar al día siguiente, el sol ya entraba por la ventana dándole directo en la cara volteándose hacia el buro nota una hermosa rosa junto a un sobre, incorporándose tomo el sobre y leyó lo siguiente:

_**Mi amada Alicia me encantaría que pudieras venir hoy a mi casa a tomar el té a medio día, solos tu y yo, te espero a en la mesa de té con nuevos sabores, es decir con la colección que trajiste de tu mundo.**_

_**Atte. Tarrant **__**Hightopp**_

_**Pdo. Te amo, mucho mi cielo. **_

Hola de nuevo gracias por su apoyo a aquellas personas que han agregado la historia entre sus favoritas, se les agrádese y espero que este capítulo le haya gustado y no los decepcione.

Podrán entrar en la historia secundaria dándole clik

.net/s/6328103/1/AMOR_EXOTICO, REVISEN Y DEN OPINIONES. O ENTRANDO EN MI PAGINA SHEHOLMES, AHY PODRAN VER MIS OTRA HISTORIAS.

UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DIERON OPINIONES Y ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA VERSION LES GUSTE (ALLISON, BELLA, SEL, ARE, KIM, ESTEFANY), Y AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ENVIARON MENSAJES PRIVADOS Y QUE NO PUEDO DAR SU NOMBRE.

Dejen algunos rewiew para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien recuerden un comentario es un tesoro.


	6. CITA FALLIDA Y VENGANZA

**CITA FALLIDA Y VENGANZA**

Para este capítulo hay dos canciones que pueden ser perfectas para cada uno de los personajes es decir Alicia y Tarrant.

Alicia: Mientes (Camila).

Tarrant: Voy malacostumbrándome (Aventura).

En serio que leyendo y escuchando estas dos canciones tu mente vuela libremente.

_**En Wonderland…**_

Alicia al terminar de leer la nota de Tarrant, rápidamente se levanto de la cama, y corrió a cambiarse para la ocasión, pero al revolver cuarto y medio sin lograr encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno, simplemente se sentía decepcionada, pero en ese instante tocaron a su puerta, Alicia se levanto y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Pero al abrirla no encontró a nadie, volteando a ver a ambos lados no encontró nada, cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta, volteo hacia abajo y encontró un paquete grande envuelto en diversos colores y un enorme moño, acompañado de una nota que enseguida reconoció la letra que rezaba:

_**Mi amada Alicia**_

_**Este regalo considéralo como un símbolo más de mi amor eterno por ti.**_

_**Atte. Tarrant**_

Alicia lentamente recogió el paquete y lo traslado hasta la parte superior de su cama, lentamente comenzó a desenvolverlo y al hacerlo encontró un hermoso vestido de color azul, con diferente decoraciones, junto con algunas piedras preciosas.

Rápidamente se cambio, peino y salió corriendo hacia la mesa del te ya que faltaba poco tiempo para medio día.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Tarrant mirando su reloj en repetidas ocasiones incluso podría decirse que es un obsesivo del tiempo, pero solo se encontraba un poco desesperado por ver a Alicia.

Mientras él esperaba a que llegara Alicia, como siempre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa mirando al reloj, alguien le tapo los ojos, pero no pregunto nada esa persona, instintivamente el dijo _**– Alicia-,**_ pero otra voz contesto _**– no mi amor soy yo Allison, que acaso no me reconociste-**_, sin saber que decir rápidamente se levanto y le ofreció una de las sillas claro que no sería la que siempre ocupaba Alicia, pero Allison no le prestó mucha atención a las indicaciones de Tarrant, exactamente se fue a sentar en esa silla, Allison noto levemente la molestia de él por este hecho y lo cuestiono _**-¿te molesta que me siente aquí?, o ¿es el hecho de que este aquí?, ¿dónde está Thackery, Mallymkum y Chessur?-, **_Allison comenzaba a ponerse furiosa mientras que el sombrerero no encontraba la forma de contestar sin involucrar a Alicia.

El sombrerero siguió haciendo y formulando miles de respuestas hasta que se le ocurrió una, que no era la mejor de todas, y simplemente contesto _**–les dije que no vinieran hoy, para poder estar solos tú y yo-, **_ante esta contestación ella se sintió tan feliz, que se levanto y abrazo con fuerza a Tarrant, seguido de un beso muy apasionado por parte de ella, pero algo apagado por parte de él, mientras ella poco a poco se había sentado sobre las rodillas de él, dejándose poco a poco a consumirse por el deseo pues Allison sin dejar de besarlo lentamente comenzó a despojarlo de su corbata, Tarrant inmediatamente quiso evitar esto y comenzó a quitarle las manos de su corbata, pero justo en ese momento se oyó, una corta pero suficientemente sonora tos, lo cual era con el propósito de que se notara la presencia del intruso.

Allison rápidamente se levanto y se aparto de Tarrant mientras que este último se había quedado sin habla, al ver quién era el intruso, puesto que no era otra que Alicia que había llegado para la fiesta de té.

Inmediatamente el sombrerero se levanto, caminando hacia Alicia para explicarse, olvidándose por completo de Allison quien continuaba arreglándose un poco, y para romper un poco el incomodo silencio que se había formado dijo _**– Ahorita regreso voy a preparar el té, y traer algunos bollos-, **_distrayéndose Alicia y Tarrant por un momento, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que Allison hubiese desaparecido completamente por la puerta de la casa.

Alicia estaba realmente enfadada por lo que había visto, incluso se podría decir que se encontraba triste y se sentía traicionada, pero sobre todo estaba celosa.

Tarrant se acerco a ella y quiso abrazarla, pero ella rechazo su abrazo, diciéndole o más bien gritándole _**– Quien diablos eres tú, ayer me decías que me amabas y me querías, hoy me citas aquí a medio día ¿para qué?, para que viera como eres feliz con ella, tu ya no eres ese sombrerero del que yo me enamore-,**_ el sombrerero le dijo con la voz más calmada que podía, arrodillándose enfrente de ella _**– escúchame por favor esto que viste no es lo que parece, ella solo….. Bueno no sé lo que paso, pero yo no quería, compréndeme, no te enojes…por favor-,**_ Alicia aun viéndolo en ese estado no soporto más y comenzó a llorar, más que de tristeza de enojo y le dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz _**– sabes una cosa, creo que fue un enorme error lo que sucedió el día de ayer entre tú y yo, me arrepiento de todo incluso de haberte conocido, no quiero más tus disculpas y excusas, esto se acabo, cásate con ella y se feliz, que por mi parte yo hare lo mismo-, **_Tarrant sin poder comprender las palabras de Alicia se incorporo y le dijo _**– por favor no hables así mi amor, por ti yo daría mi propia vida si fuera necesario, lo que ocurrió no es lo que parece, créeme yo intentaba hacer que me soltara, que fue cuando llagaste tu….-, **_ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar porque Alicia le había soltado un bofetada en la cara, y comenzó a irse y como últimas palabras le dijo – adiós Señor Tarrant Hightopp-, quedándose de nuevo sin palabras se quedo hipnotizado.

Hasta que salió Allison y le pregunto _**–Amor ¿qué paso?, te encuentras bien, ¿Dónde está Alicia?-, **_el sombrerero no tenia mente para continuar con nada solo le dijo de la forma más serena, y entendible _**– Allison, nada son problemas sin importancia, sabes me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer, adiós-,**_ recogió su sombrero del suelo lugar donde Alicia lo había mandado con la bofetada, y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque sin rumbo.

_**Mientras tanto….**_

Alicia caminaba lento, con dirección al castillo con la mirada perdida y muy distraída, solo notaba que estaba cerca de la entrada del castillo cuando choco de frente con Antonio, quien al notarla triste le pregunto con esa voz melodiosa y romántica por naturaleza _**–¿Alicia te encuentras bien?-,**_ sin saber que contestar Alicia solo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo, el desembarazándose un poco de su abrazo le dijo _**-¿quieres dar un paseo por los jardines y hablaba sobre lo que te aqueja?-, **_ella sin poder contestar solo movió su cabeza positivamente.

Antonio llevo a Alicia hasta una parte de los jardines que particularmente se le hacia un lugar muy bello y armonioso pues el jardín se entremezclaba un poco con el bosque encantado.

Sentándose ambos en una de las tantas bancas que había, Alicia no se había atrevido a hablar, y él como todo un caballero solo la consolaba y trataba de tranquilizarla pues continuaba llorando con tanto dolor acumulado.

Alicia comenzaba a tranquilizarse, y le pregunto _**–que parte del castillo es este-,**_ indicando donde estaban, Antonio antes de contestar noto que Alicia estaba muy fría y que podría enfermarse, caballerosamente se despojo de su propia chaqueta y se la ofrecía a Alicia que con gusto la acepto, Antonio le conto todo acerca de ese lugar, mientras que Alicia seguía observando la gran belleza del jardín, incluso se le olvido por un segundo su dolor, viendo como el jardín se unía naturalmente al bosque encantado, fue cuando noto que Tarrant detrás de un arbusto lo veía.

Tarrant no sabía cómo había llegado hay, pero comenzó a oír voces y al acercarse a ver, noto que era Alicia y Antonio, que se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, rápidamente sintió algo caliente surgiendo por todo su cuerpo, hasta que incluso sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente a rojo, pero no un rojo normal si no a un rojo sangre por lo que acababa de observar, que su Alicia hacia.

Alicia al notar la presencia de Tarrant, para hacerlo enojar y sentir lo que ella había sentido cuando lo vio con Allison, sin previo aviso rodeo con los brazos el cuello de Antonio y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un beso muy apasionado, Antonio al sentir los labios tibios de Alicia se perdió en su magia, pues nunca había sentido por ninguna otra doncella lo que con ese beso él había experimentado.

Tarrant al ver esto no puedo mas y….

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES GUSTE, PUES LO HICE PENSANDO EN SUS COMENTARIOS DE (****BELLA, SEL, KIM, ESTEFANY), Y TODAS AQUELLAS SUJERENCIAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIARON MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO, PARA TODO ESCRITOR QUE QUIERA MEJORAR.**


	7. COMBATE Y UNA SALIDA

**COMBATE Y UNA SALIDA**

Para este capítulo, una canción que les va bien es la de:

Tarrant: Paula (zoe)

Alicia: En su lugar (Yuridia)

Y para ambos: Volverte a ver (Chenoa)

_**En Wonderland….**_

Tarrant al ver esto no puedo más y con gran enojo camino directamente así ellos, en ese momento toda su cordura desapareció.

Alicia continuaba con el beso, y Antonio se encontraba extrañamente feliz estando con ella a su lado, estaban ambos tan concentrados que fue una gran sorpresa cuando algo o más bien alguien jalo hacia atrás a Antonio y sin previo aviso le propino un golpe en la cara.

Alicia se encontraba algo asustada por la cara del sombrerero, pues tenía un gesto muy aterrador, esos ojos que tanto amaba _(aunque lo negase),_ tenían un color rojo intenso, fue cuando con paso firme se acerco a ella, la tomo por la muñeca y comenzó a llevársela pero como ella no quería comenzó a jalarla, lastimándola levemente fue cuando Antonio vio lo ocurrido y su atacante.

Pero como Antonio era todo un caballero no iba a permitir que alguien la lastimara, fue así que recuperándose del golpe se levanto y con voz autoritaria le dijo al sombrerero _**–le suplico caballero que la suelte en este momento o me veré en la necesidad de obligarlo a hacerlo, usted decide-, **_en ese momento el sombrerero lo que más deseaba era matarlo no por sus palabras si no por el atrevimiento de defender lo que no era suyo.

Fue así como el sombrerero soltó a Alicia, y esta a su vez hecho a correr detrás de Antonio, para evitar que Tarrant la volviera a lastimar, pues no era miedo solo que no quería que él la volviera a lastimar porque la última vez que lo hizo, él casi se mata así mismo, por el daño hecho a ella por accidente.

Tarrant sin pensarlo dos veces después de ver este gesto, por parte de Alicia, se encendieron aun más esos locos celos, y automáticamente comenzó a pelear con Antonio a puño limpio.

Por su parte Antonio para evitar ocasionarle algún daño a Alicia, le pidió que se alejara un poco, hacia detrás de un árbol cercano, orden que enseguida obedeció Alicia, uno lo suficiente cerca para ver la pelea, ya que era imposible pararla puesto que Tarrant estaba fuera de sus cabales, tanto como para lastimarla.

Antonio no tubo siquiera oportunidad de asegurarse de la seguridad de Alicia, pues en un momento el sombrerero lo estaba derribando, primero el sombrerero golpeo en 3 ocasiones repetidas el rostro de Antonio, pero este se desembarazó rápidamente y logro aventar a Tarrant lejos de si, para poder levantarse, Alicia podía ver que Antonio comenzaba a sangrar de algunos cortes, uno de la ceja, el otro del labio, pero el valiente continuo la pelea por el honor de Alicia.

Tarrant cayó de bruces sobre el césped, levantándose rápidamente, para hacer frente a su enemigo, Antonio se encontraba ya de pie, entonces Tarrant volvió a atacar pero esta vez Antonio respondió y se defendió realmente bien, pues en una serie de golpes, más de un boxeador que de un caballero, Tarrant fue dejado inconsciente, Alicia al ver que el sombrerero ya no se movía, rápidamente se acerco a él, para intentar reanimarlo en lo que Antonio se limpiaba y atendía sus heridas.

El sombrerero comenzó a despertarse, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Alicia, olvidándose de lo que había pasado, pero solamente momentáneamente, se incorporo y beso a Alicia, reacción que inmediatamente ella rechazo levantándose igualmente rápido, fue cuando Tarrant recordó donde estaba y que fue lo que hizo.

_**(Aquí comienza la canción "Paula")**_

_**Me puedes matar, me puedes dejar,**_

_**Pero nunca tendrás que te deje de amar**_

_**tu sabes que eres mi otra mitad mi espíritu gemelo**_

Tarrant rápidamente volviendo a recobrar su cordura, se levanto y busco con la mirada a su Alicia, y la encontró rápidamente, estaba del otro lado revisando el rostro de Antonio que seguía sangrando abundantemente del labio y ceja.

Tarrant camino hacia ellos, cuando Antonio lo vio detrás de Alicia rápidamente se levanto y se puso en guardia, por si acaso quería seguir peleando.

Pero Tarrant con la más humilde voz le dijo _**– Tranquilo, solo vengo a pedirte perdón a ti y a Alicia, ya sé que mis acciones no fueron las mejores, y que lo que obtuve era lo justo, pero solo deseo hablar con Alicia un momento, solo unos segundo a solas-, **_Alicia se incorporo y tomo a Tarrant del brazo y lo alejo lo suficiente para que nada ni nadie los oyera.

_**-sabes algo Tarrant, no entiendo como fuiste capaz de algo así, que te paso nunca había reaccionado de esta manera-, **_Tarrant volteándola a ver comenzaba aparecer un gran chichón en el ojo izquierdo, y de la nariz sangraba moderadamente, cosa que Alicia no había notado, y de forma inconsciente saco su pañuelo, en un estanque cercano lo mojo y comenzó a limpiar las heridas, cosa que hizo que Tarrant se sintiera doblemente culpable, y le dijo –_**Alicia perdóname, yo se que lo que hice no fue lo mejor, y que lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que estaba muy celoso que perdí mi poca cordura o locura la verdad es que, si no la hubiera perdido tal vez no lo hubiera hecho , pero a lo mejor sí, pero entonces….-**_

Alicia _**– sombrerero-.**_

El sombrerero volviendo a verla le dijo_** – perdóname estoy bien, bueno como te decía, lo que paso no lo puedo justificar, yo lo te puedo decir que todo lo que hice fue porque te amo, si Alicia-, **_tomándola de las manos y acercándose poco a poco a su rostro le dijo- _**es vedad te amo, siempre te amado desde que te conocí hasta este momento-, **_cuando estaba a punto de besarla Alicia lo paro y le dijo _**– No te equivoques Tarrant, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, las cosas siguen igual, no quiero que te me acerques, porque lo único que ocasionas son problemas, adiós sombrerero-.**_

_**En el alma me falta tu mirada**_

_**Tu sonrisa dulce y tu cuerpo al despertar**_

_**¿Donde estas? ¿Donde estas? ¿Dónde vas?**_

Y diciendo esto último lo abrazo y se fue, no quedándole de otra al sombrerero que irse, para no ver como su Alicia se iba con Antonio.

_**Dos días después en Wonderland…**_

_**(Aquí comienza la canción "en su lugar")**_

_**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**_

_**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**_

_**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**_

_**Quiero que estés junto a mí**_

_**Yo quiero estar en su lugar**_

Alicia se la había pasado encerrada en su cuarto, puesto que no deseaba ver a nadie, hacia apenas un día que había mandado a un mensajero, ha regresarle todo lo regalado de Tarrant, de regreso hacia él.

Mientras Tarrant, al notar que todo, los regalos se los había regresado, que le había hecho a su Alicia, se deprimió y recordando que tenía una botella de vino de zarzamora comenzó a tomar sin parar y cuando, se le acabo fue y compro otras 10 más, es un exceso.

Pero ya encontrándose muy borracho, se le ocurrió una loca idea para poder hablar con Alicia, que era que se iba a meter en su habitación por el balcón, y así nadie notaria su presencia, excepto claro Alicia.

Y pensando esto lo puso en marcha, había pocos guardias, pero como él varias veces había entrado oculto al castillo conocía muchos caminos para poder tener acceso al balcón de Alicia.

En el cuarto de Alicia todo estaba en silencio, pues ya era muy noche, la mayoría se encontraba ya durmiendo, ella se encontraba dormida profundamente hasta que sintió unas manos acariciando lentamente su cuerpo, enseguida se despertó desubicada, y lo que vio fue un Tarrant, completamente borracho, Alicia en seguida le retiro las manos, _**- que haces aquí quien te dejo entrar, porque estas borracho-, **_Tarrant le dijo con una voz romántica y especial _**–es que me moriría si pasaba otro minuto sin ver tu rostro y tocar tu cuerpo, besar tus labios-,**_ fue así que el sombrerero lentamente se fue acercando a ella, ella no pudo hacerse para atrás y retirarse pues el sombrerero en un movimiento la había tomado por la cintura, obligándola a permanecer en su lugar, lentamente comenzó a besarla ella al comienzo no respondió al beso, luchando consigo mismo en su interior sobre lo que estaba bien o mal, pero poco a poco se le fue olvidando y comenzó a ceder.

_**Verte aquí es Contemplar**_

_**Lo que fue, lo que será**_

_**Mi vida, mi vida junto a ti.**_

_**Es claro que no pudo ser**_

_**De otra forma ya lo vez**_

_**Mi vida estaba escrita así.**_

_**Te encontré y te perdí**_

_**Tantos no hoy dicen si**_

_**Nuestro ensayo termino**_

_**Nuestro tiempo al fin llego**_

_**Mi vida lo dice el corazón**_

_**Y no hubo espacio ni lugar**_

_**Que nos pudiera separar...**_

_**Cuanto espere volverte a ver**_

_**Siento que es la primera vez amor**_

_**Me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado**_

_**Como soñé volverte a ver**_

_**Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**_

_**Encuentro la razón de mi vida.**_

_**Tu recuerdo alimento**_

_**Una esperanza que al final**_

_**Mis días tendrían tu calor**_

_**Saber que estabas por ahí**_

_**Es lo que me hizo seguir.**_

_**Cuanto espere volverte a ver**_

_**Siento que es la primera vez amor**_

_**Me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado**_

_**Como soñé volverte a ver**_

_**Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**_

_**Encuentro la razón de mi vida.**_

_**Nunca hubo un adiós**_

_**Fue una pausa entre tú y yo**_

_**En la historia de los dos.**_

_**Cuanto espere volverte a ver**_

_**Siento que es la primera vez amor**_

_**Me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado**_

_**Como soñé volverte a ver**_

_**Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**_

_**Encuentro la razón de mi vida.**_

_**Verte aquí es contemplar**_

_**Lo que fue, lo que será**_

_**Mi vida, mi vida junto a ti.**_

Tarrant lentamente la iba acostando, quitándole lentamente la ropa, y ella a su vez quitándole su propia ropa fue cuando se le ocurrió una loca idea _**–Vámonos, escapemos, tu y yo, con nuestro amor, para que no tengamos que volvernos a separarnos, y así nos podamos casar donde nadie nos conozca, podríamos ir a tu mundo, yo sabré hacerte feliz y luchar por ti, piénsalo es una buena salida para lo nuestro-.**_

Alicia viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo….

¿Creen que Alicia va acceder a la petición de un borracho sombrerero?

¿Y si lo hacen que pasara con Allison?

**DEJEN ALGUNAS OPINIONES SOBRE QUE DEVERIA PASAR, RECUERDEN ES UN MUNDO DE POSIBILIDADES.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES GUSTE, PUES LO HICE PENSANDO EN SUS COMENTARIOS DE (BELLA, SEL, KIM, ESTEFANY,** **PRINCESS STAR, DIANA, ARE****), Y TODAS AQUELLAS SUJERENCIAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIARON MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO.**


	8. TORNEO 1

**TORNEO (1)**

_**En Wonderland…..**_

Alicia viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo _**–sabes mejor vete, no quiero irme contigo, porque durante este tiempo que ha pasado, he comenzado a olvidarme de ti -**_, Tarrant al oír estas palabras sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo y lentamente se fue alejando de ella.

Alicia no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero era verdad y ya no podría cambiarlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tarrant sin que se diera cuenta pequeñas gotas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin decirla nada, comenzó a correr y escapo por la ventana, camino mucho tiempo sin poder saber a dónde se dirigía, en una de esas se tropezó con una rama de un árbol cayendo sobre la tierra fresca, pero estando tan borracho ya no se puro levantar y se quedo dormido debajo de las ramas del árbol.

Al día siguiente el sol comenzaba a brillar, fue así que Tarrant lentamente comenzó a despertar, preguntándose cómo era que había llegado ahí, fue como en forma dolorosa todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, corrió como un desesperado hacia palacio para ser mas especifico al cuarto de Alicia.

Al llegar vio que muchos de los guardias se encontraban practicando, para participar en un torneo, muchos de ellos, grandes deportistas y guerreros.

El sombrerero llego al cuarto y vio Alicia en un escritorio, medio dormitando y medio sollozando, lentamente se acerco a ella, y la despertó con un tierno beso, en la nuca, poco a poco comenzó a volver en sí, fue cuando lo vio cerca de ella, cuando se iba a levantarse para irse é la tomo de la mano al mismo tiempo que él se arrodillaba frente a ella, y con toda la seguridad que pudo le pregunto _**–Alicia, mírame dime que ya no me quieres, que no quieres volverme a ver, y te juro por toda mi familia, que nunca te vuelvo a buscar, pero necesito que me lo digas, de otro modo no lo podre creer-**_, Alicia al ver ese par de ojos verdes, se perdió en un par de profundas lagunas.

Sin que pudiera saber bien como sucedió, se encontró besando desesperadamente a Tarrant, como si de ello dependiera su propia vida.

Lentamente se comenzaron a separar, no porque lo quisieran si no que les comenzaba a faltar el aire, cuando por fin pudieron volver a hablar, Tarrant con una alegría desbordante le dijo –_**creo que esto significa que me quieres, y que por lo tanto te pertenezco no?-**_, lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alicia soltó una agradable sonrisa, y le dijo mientras le tocaba la mejilla, - si eres mío, y de nadie más, pero te lo advierto, si te portas mal, veras como te dejo-, fue cuando él se paro y la abrazo efusivamente, acercándose lentamente al oído y con palabras suaves le dijo **–me has regresado la vida-.**

El sombrerero después de despedirse de Alicia, caminaba por el patio, bueno no exactamente caminando para ser más exactos brincando y cantando una canción

_**¡Y Solo por un beso.**_

_**Con ella soy feliz.**_

_**Tan solo con un besito**_

_**Me llevo al infinito!**_

Todo iba perfecto hasta que vio algo que le helo la sangre, y fue que su gran enemigo Antonio estaba entrenando, pero no fue esto lo que lo hizo enojar si no lo que dijo que fue algo como _**– Este torneo lo voy a ganar para poder proponerle matrimonio a la bella Alicia, para poder ser digno de ella-.**_

Tarrant con ese comentario puso nubes negras en su cielo, camino así hasta su casa, y fue así que pensó un plan excelente y que pondría en práctica esa misma tarde….

**HOLA DE NUEVO Y PERDÓN UN MILLÓN DE VECES PERO HE TENIDO INNUMERABLES PROBLEMAS EN EL TRABAJO Y ESCUELA, PERO BUENO AL FIN ME HE DADO TIEMPO, PARA PODER HACER, ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y EL QUE SE PUBLICA EL SÁBADO ANTES DE LAS 6 PM.**

**LOS HE DENOMINADO TORNEO, VAN A PASAR COSAS INTERESANTES, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES CORTO PORQUE ES COMO TIPO INTRODUCCIÓN.**

**GRACIAS POR ESTE APOYO, Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES EL SÁBADO 30 DE OCT., 6 PM.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A OSCAR, BELLA, ARE, SEL, ALLISON, ****PINKISTAR****, ESTEFANY, ****ARE LUKIE****, Y DE NUEVO LES PIDO DISCULPAS PERO VOYA ESFORZARME PARA PONERME AL CORRIENTE CON LOS CAPÍTULOS, POR ELLO UNO MAS MAÑANA.**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO.**


	9. TORNEO 2

**TORNEO (2)**

**Canción. Alicia y Tarrant: Eclipse total del Amor, se maneja bien para todo el capitulo**

Tarrant llego a su casa, dispuesto a poner en su lugar a ese bravucón de Antonio.

_**Más tarde….**_

La reina blanca se encontraba encima de la tribuna y con voz fuerte dijo lo siguiente _**–buenas tardes a todos los competidores, a este torneo anual, primero que nada me gustaría establecer algunas cosas, uno sus competidores seran elegidos al azar de acuerno a esta urna, dos será un combate limpio, y tercero los premios, para el tercer lugar tenemos una hermosa pieza de armería, como lo oyeron una hermosa espada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, segundo lugar una dotación de poción para la suerte que consiste en 12 frasquito, y el primer lugar será una cena acompañado con nuestra hermosa campeona de Wonderland, y con esto demos inicio a este torneo-.**_

Mc Twisp parándose al frente con un rollo dijo _**– por sorteo los siguientes combatientes seran el caballero Lorenzo contra el otro caballero Armando-,**_ los dos caballeros pasaron en frente, claramente con toda la convicción de ganar, y fue así como el primero golpeo con fuerza y el otro se cayó sobre la tierra, pero rápidamente se recupero, para continuar con la pelea en fin rápidamente una serie de golpes comenzaron a aparecer, pero no se sabía bien de quienes pertenecían pues alrededor de ambos combatientes una gran llamarada de polvo los envolvía.

Después de unos 10 minutos de pelea constante, el caballero Lorenzo ya no pudo más, y sin que nadie interviniera cayó de espaldas completamente cansado.

Después de haber ordenado y arreglado todo, para el siguiente combate, Mc Twisp llamo a los siguientes competidores _**–**__**caballero de la guardia real al servicio de su majestad Mirana, Antonio contra el caballero Eduardo-,**_ como pasaban como 5 días y nadie se enfrentaba a él, Mc Twisp dijo _**–Acaso nadie quiere pelear y ganar esa cena con nuestra hermosa campeona, van a dejar que gane tan fácilmente, contare hasta cinco y si nadie se anima será nombrado ganador-, **_pero quien se iba a animar a combatir contra Antonio si era una persona alta, musculosa y con excesiva fuerza.

Mc Twisp, comenzó a contar uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cin…. Alguien lo detuvo cuando iba a terminar de contar, quien era claro solamente el sombrerero que una mirada de muerte, se adelanto y dijo en voz alta y estruendosa _**–yo, voy a competir contra Antonio-, **_y diciendo esto paso adelante en medio del gran círculo en que competían.

Antonio al ver esto simplemente, le gano la risa y le dijo en tono de burla, _**- tu, que me vas a hacer, remendarme los calcetines, no me hagas reír-,**_ algo con lo que Antonio no contaba es que un corazón enamorado es mucho más fuerte que cualquier hombre o mortal.

Alicia se encontraba en su cuarto, haciendo algunos dibujos sobre sus amigos, y sobre todo de Tarrant, cuando una muchacha que se encargaba de la cocina, llego hasta su cuarto y toco la puerta, Alicia abrió la puerta y con asombro le dijo _**– Que te pasa Elizabeth, porque corres-,**_ la muchacha paso y le dijo _**–señorita corra al patio, el señor Tarrant y el señor Antonio van a combatir-, **_sin que le diera oportunidad de darle más datos hecho a correr hacia el patio.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue una gran multitud, en círculo, con trabajos y todo pudo y logro llegar hasta en frente, y lo que vio fue un Antonio y a un Tarrant peleando enfurecidamente.

Antonio ya había golpeado al podre de Tarrant y llevaba cierta ventaja, mientras tanto Tarrant se encontraba en el suelo pues había caído, pero cuando pensó que talvez ya no podría, alguien lo ayudo a levantarse y esa persona era Alicia, ese fue el detonador, y incorporándose como por inercia, se arrojo sobre Antonio azotándolo en innumerables veces, y golpeándolo sin saber de dónde provenía esa nueva fuerza, siguió golpeándolo incluso sin que Antonio pudiera hacer nada, cuando pensó el sombrerero que había ganado lo dejo, pero al darse la vuelta Antonio lo tomo por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta y lo arrojo sobre la tierra, pero esta vez el sombrerero se levanto y cuando Antonio le iba a soltar un golpe directo en la cara lo esquivo y de un derechazo por parte del sombrerero, lo noqueó dejando casi de inmediato inconsciente, y levantándose triunfante abrazo a Alicia.

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando**_

_**y que no regresarás**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada**_

_**De estar sola y de escucharme llorar**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando miro atrás**_

_**y veo con miedo**_

_**Lo mejor de nuestros años correr**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando quiero escaparme**_

_**Y tu mirada me envuelve**_

_**Y me vuelvo a perder**_

_**-Mira mis ojos...**_

_**De vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

_**-mira mis ojos**_

_**De vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura**_

_**Y no quiero despertar**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos**_

_**Y preguntas como estás**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos**_

_**Pero nunca te lo dejo saber.**_

_**-Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando quiero escaparme**_

_**y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder**_

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

_**mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_

_**Que me abraces fuertemente**_

_**Y en tus brazos soñaré**_

_**Que este amor es para siempre.**_

_**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz**_

_**Nos envuelva a los dos.**_

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar**_

_**Y así te tengo que amar**_

_**El tiempo acaba de empezar**_

_**El tiempo no termina.**_

_**Erase una vez una historia feliz**_

_**y ahora es solo un cuento de horror**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor**_

_**Eclipse total del amor**_

_**Érase una vez una hazaña vivir**_

_**Y ahora ya no tengo valor**_

_**(Ambos)**_

_**Nada que decir,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

_**mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_

_**Que me abraces fuertemente.**_

_**Y en tus brazos soñaré**_

_**Que este amor es para siempre.**_

_**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz**_

_**Nos envuelva a los dos.**_

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**De un fuego sobre pólvora**_

_**Que puede estallar... ohhh**_

_**y así te tengo que amar**_

_**el tiempo acaba de empezar**_

_**el tiempo no termina**_

_**Érase una vez una historia feliz**_

_**y ahora es solo un cuento de horror**_

_**(Ambos)**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor.**_

_**Eclipse total del amor.**_

_**Érase una vez una hazaña vivir**_

_**y ahora ya no tengo valor.**_

_**Nada que decir,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

_**Eclipse total del amor... mira mis ojos...**_

_**mira mis ojos... mírame...**_

_**mira mis ojos…**_

Allison, se encontraba en la multitud apoyando en todo momento a su prometido, pero cuando vio que el sombrerero abrazaba, a Alicia sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, no sabía que era pero de lo que estaba segura es que él no le pertenecía y que tal vez nunca le perteneció a ella, y con estos pensamientos se alejo.

Tarrant se encontraba con tanta felicidad que ni cuenta se dio, que estaba rodeado de miles de rostro, y lo que hizo sorprendió a muchos, en un instante había besado a Alicia, lentamente explorando cada centímetro de su boca y ella sin pensarlo dos veces había respondido, ante mucha gente, incluyendo a la Reina Mirana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho rápidamente se retiro, pero ya era muy tarde, pues casi todo Wonderland lo había visto y no podría cambiarlo que había hecho.

Mientras una ola de murmullos se había desatado, la Reina se adelanto y con voz exigente dijo _**– ustedes dos**_- señalando a Alicia y a Tarrant _**–síganme a dentro, tenemos que hablar-.**_

Dejando atrás a toda la multitud que todavía lo criticaban, entraron los tres en el despacho de la reina, que era de un color blanco, de marfil, con grandes muebles, que estaba también muy bien iluminado.

Mirana entro y se sentó en la cabecera del escritorio, mirándolos a ambos que seguían en la puerta viéndose uno al otro con cierto nerviosismo, pues Alicia jugaba con sus manos, y Tarrant intentaba acomodarse la camisa ya que a causa de la pelea se le había roto, dejando al descubierto su torso bien torneado y musculoso.

La Reina les dijo a ambos _**–hagan el favor de sentarse-, **_como se los estuviera regañando, ambos se sentaron con las cabezas bajas.

Mirana los veía con cierta gracia, mientras que ellos dos se morían de miedo, -y bien cuéntenme que fue lo que paso-, y cuando iban a comenzar a hablar, un mayordomo toco a la puerta y dijo – disculpe mi intromisión, pero la señorita Allison ha dejado esta carta para usted señor Tarrant-, el sombrerero con cierto nerviosismo tomo la carta que le ofrecía el mayordomo, y viendo a la Reina y a su vez a Alicia, comenzó a abrirla.

La carta era de papel muy fino, y cuando por fin la abrió la carta decía…..

**HOLA ESTIMADOS LECTORES, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SIGNIFICAN MUCHOS.**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO.**


	10. Un compromiso y la poción

**Un compromiso y la poción**

_**Música para Tarrant: rompecabezas de fondo flamenco**_

_**Música para Alicia: me gusta así de Michelle Jenner**_

_**Para el final: mejor de el canto del loco**_

_**Clasificación: k**_

La carta era de papel muy fino, y cuando por fin la abrió la carta decía:

_**Querido Tarrant:**_

_**Aunque yo te quiera, mantener conmigo seria un engaño, sé que no eres para mí que tú fuiste hecho para estar con ella (Alicia), y como todo buen perdedor reconozco mi derrota.**_

_**Y porque te amo, te dejo libre, así es yo estoy rompiendo mi compromiso contigo, para que tú puedas ser feliz, porque tu felicidad me importa más que la mía, día con día has que valga la pena este dolor que siento para que tú seas feliz.**_

_**Por siempre tuya Allison.**_

_**P.D. No intentas buscarme, por que cuando hayas terminado esta corta nota me habré ido, pero cuando mi mente y corazón encuentren paz, quizás nos volvamos a encontrar.**_

Tarrant al terminar de leer la nota, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Mirana y Alicia viéndolo expectativas, y sin más tiempo que perder se levanto de su asiento, sin que su público pudiera entenderlo y se acerco a Alicia, jalándola para levantarla y sin darla tiempo de reaccionar le planto un beso, Mirana no lo podía comprender, y tocio un poco para recordarles que seguía con ellos.

_**Eres tú la última pieza del rompecabezas,**_

_**De mi vida,**_

_**Eres la parte que me complementa,**_

_**Que si tú eres la luna**_

_**Yo seré la tierra...**_

_**Iría, al fin del mundo si quisieras,**_

_**Te llevaré conmigo**_

_**Si me lo pidieras,**_

_**Acompáñame**_

_**Yo pintare tus sueños,**_

_**Bajare la luna y te la entregare,**_

_**Tú solo pídeme,**_

_**Lo que quieras te concederé,**_

_**Mago de la pasión,**_

_**Genio del corazón,**_

_**Y esclavo de tu amor...**_

Volviendo a la realidad, Tarrant le entrego la carta a Mirana, esta el tomo y la leyó en voz alta, al terminar de leer, el sombrerero soltó a Alicia y se puso a bailar el Futterwacken, pues era tal su alegría de que por fin era libre para poder hacer su vida con Alicia.

Al terminar su baile, rápidamente se volvió ante Alicia que seguía de pie viéndolo bailar, y acercándose a ella se arrodillo y le dijo _**– Alicia sabes que yo te he amado desde la primera vez, que tu entraste en esta mundo, pero eras apenas una niña, pero esta ultima vez se ha reafirmado que te amo, y ya que eres toda una mujer , quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo, y te prometo hacerte feliz todos y cada unos de mis días-,**_ Alicia no sabía que decir esa mirada verde la hacía perderse en sus pensamientos.

Alicia le dijo _**– Tarrant es todo lo que he querido siempre, y por supuesto que acepto-,**_ Mirana se levanto y le entrego a Tarrant una caja en las manos y le dijo _**– con este regalo les otorgo mi bendición para que sean muy felices**_-, al abrirla Tarrant encontró que era lo que necesitaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Rápidamente lo tomo y lo coloco en el dedo índice de Alicia, para después volverla a besar.

_**Mientras tanto…..**_

El valeroso caballero Antonio se encontraba tumbado en la enfermería, y comenzaba a despertar lentamente cuando vio que se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía y fue cuando rápidamente recordó el combate con el sombrerero, en un estado de enfado se levanto y comenzó a gritar y a maldecir diciendo _**– Maldito sombrerero loco, como fue posible que me venciera, pero esto me lo va a pagar por el honor de mis muertos, que ese desgraciado no se quedara con la mujer que yo amo-. **_

Ese día al salir de la enfermería, iba caminando hacia su habitación a recostarse ya que tenía varios golpes y sobre todo tenía un ojo muy morado por el último golpe del sombrerero, pero al ir pasando por un cuarto oyó que dos sirvientas platicaban alegremente sobre lo que sería la próxima boda de Alicia con el sombrerero, sin querer escuchar más se alejo rápidamente hacia su cuarto, así paso las horas.

Dando vueltas por todo su cuarto pensando un plan perfecto para poder quedarse con Alicia hasta que se le ocurrió uno que sin duda no fallaría, y con esto fue con la bruja del pueblo.

_**Mientras tanto…..**_

Todo el castillo estaba muy feliz porque ese día después de dar a conocer que Alicia y Tarrant contrarían nupcias se había dispuesto una gran fiesta para celebrar el compromiso, todo estaba muy decorado con hermosos ramos de flores pero de papel, de diversos colores para poder combinar con el novio, y lo demás azul para la novia.

Alicia se encontraba en su cuarto terminándose de vestir, para la ocasión con un hermosos vestido azul cielo con acabados en color blanco y un azul un poco más fuerte, pero por alguna extraña razón presentía que iba a suceder algo espantoso, solo que no sabía decir porque, puesto que hasta el momento todo había resultado perfecto, y rogando para que solo fue nervios se dirigió hacia su puerta.

_**No sé por qué me gusta así**_

_**Tenerte tras mi espalda**_

_**Pintándome palabras tú**_

_**Estate quieto y ven aquí**_

_**Eres como un niño grande**_

_**Manejando un tanque de papel.**_

Al abrirla se encontró con un Tarrant, muy alegre y formal, pero sobre todo muy apuesto, ya que el traje que llevaba combinaba perfectamente con el vestido azul de Alicia excepto por el enorme sombrero verde que reposaba en su cabeza, pero también había algo extraño en el, sus ojos eran de un color rosa, lentamente ella se acerco a su rostro y le susurro en el oído – Mi amado sombrerero me podrías decir que significa ese color rosa que puedo ver en tus ojos, nunca lo había visto a menos que me quieras demostrar que significa-, esto último se lo dijo con una voy sensual, cosa que puso al sombrerero muy nervioso, lo que provoco que se acercara un poco mas Alicia recargándola sobre la pared y la empezara a besar apasionadamente, casi como si de ello dependiera su vida, estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera habían oído a la Reina Mirana, a Mc Twisp que venían charlando sobre lo que tendrían que hacer con algunos nuevos trabajos sobre la arquitectura del castillo, cuando sin querer estaban a menos de 1 metro de donde se encontraban Tarrant y Alicia, y con gran vergüenza volvió a toser como lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones ese día para poder hacerse notar.

_**Cuando pasas cerca**_

_**Es difícil respirar**_

_**Y si te veo temblar**_

_**Sé que estás igual que yo**_

_**Dos burbujas de jabón**_

_**Que no paran de subir**_

_**Este es un nuevo big ban**_

_**Este es nuestro big ban.**_

Casi por inercia se separaron con gran pena y como vio Mirana que automáticamente ambos bajaron la cabeza esperando que los regañara les dijo _**–tranquilos no ha pasado nada, solo puedo decirles que deben esperar hasta su boda, y que ya deberían estar en la fiesta pues hace unos 5 minutos que acaba de empezar y es en su honor-,**_ cuando se alejaba para ir a la fiesta se volvió y le dijo a Tarrant _**– un consejo límpiate el labial, los espero-.**_

Ambos rápidamente se acomodaron, y sin más espera descendieron por la escalera, para encontrarse rodeada de gente que enseguida comenzaron a aplaudir, después de esto comenzaron a bailar, peor como Alicia se encontraba algo nerviosa prefirió ir a la mesa de comida para tomar algo, acompañada de su prometido su amado sombrerero.

_**Quiero ser, vagabundo en tu cuerpo y perderme,**_

_**En la profundidad de tu mirada,**_

_**Deslizarme en las curvas de tus caderas**_

_**Y de tus ojos,**_

_**Soy prisionero,**_

_**Que de tus labios carceleros**_

_**Y esclavo de tu amor**_

_**Y esclavo de tu amor.**_

_**Llévame, muy lejos**_

_**Y hasta el infinito,**_

_**Donde no nos molesten**_

_**Y estemos solitos,**_

_**Tus manos**_

_**Sean las esposas de mis manos,**_

Cuando se acercaron, una mesera que no conocían, les ofreció un par de bebidas, de diferentes colores, la que le ofreció a Alicia era color azul y la que le dio al sombrerero era color morado, ambos sin peros las aceptaron agradeciéndoles el gesto.

Cuando Tarrant iba a tomársela noto que estas eran las únicas bebidas de esta tipo ya que todas las demás eran de un solo color, y hasta de diferente vaso, cuando esto lo proceso su mente quiso evitar que Alicia la bebiera, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues ya había tomado más de la mitad de su vaso, pero ni tiempo de reaccionar le di a Tarrant pues en ese momento Alicia había caído desmayada.

Rápidamente se formo un alboroto y Tarrant la tomo antes de que chocara contra el duro suelo, llevándola enseguida a la enfermería mientras el doctor real la revisaba, Mirana se le acerco y le pregunto a Tarrant _**-¿Qué le paso, si hace apenas algunos minutos estaba bien?-,**_ y el sombrerero todavía con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco al vaso de Alicia que todavía conservaba un poco de aquella posición y le dijo _**– Esto fue lo que tomo, lo que hizo que callera, nos lo dio una de las meseras, pero es raro porque esta bebida nadie más la estaba consumiendo-,**_ Mirana tomo el vaso lo observo y olio, con gran horror descubrió que era lo que había pasado ese vaso contenía una posición muy poderosa llamada obliblius, mando a llamar a un grupo de guardia diciéndoles _**–traedme a todas las personas que sirvieron como meseros esta noche-, **_al despedirlos para que cumplieran su orden se acerco a Tarrant que se encontraba todavía con la mano de Alicia entre las suyas y con la más tranquilidad y serenidad que tenia le dijo a Tarrant _**– ya sé lo que paso, la bebida que consumió se llama obliblius, es una posición desmemorizante, pero eso no es todo ya que si a la persona que la consumió se le obliga a recordar, puede morir aparte de que al tomarla mata los sentimiento por todo el mundo es decir que al despertar no habrá más amor para ti, así es Tarrant no te recordara ni los sentimientos que tiene hacia a ti por eso-**_ se acerco a la mano de Alicia que tenía el anillo de compromiso y se lo quito lo puso en la mano de Tarrant y le dijo _**–guarda esto, para cuando sea el momento, o más bien si es que hay una oportunidad y ella puede volverte a amar, vas a tener que ser fuerte y esforzarte por volverla a enamorar, y recuerda que ha perdido toda su memoria y tal vez nunca podrá recobrar la memoria-**_ y con esto ella se alejo de la enfermería.

_**Mejor era cuando decías**_

_**Que también me querías**_

_**Y ahora todo pasó**_

_**Mejor era cuando pensabas**_

_**Que me necesitabas**_

_**Y ahora todo pasó**_

Antonio desde un punto de la enfermería observaba con gran agrado que el comienzo de su plan funcionaba perfectamente, ya que pronto si todo salía bien ella seria suya….

**HOLA ESTIMADOS LECTORES, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERDÓN UN MILLON DE VECES POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO COMO LES DECIA HE TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE QUE ME DEJADO MUY MAL SIN EMBRAGO YA HE VUELTO DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SIGNIFICAN MUCHOS.**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO.**

**ACTUALIZARE YA MAS SEGUIDO, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.**


	11. UNA ESPERANZA, UNA PROMESA

_**UNA ESPERANZA, UNA PROMESA**_

_**Clasificación: t**_

_**Música:**_

_**Alicia: **_**Cry de Walk To Remember (1)**

**Tarrant: Mother We Just Can't Get Enough de Walk To Remember (2)**

Ambos: Iris de goo goo dolls (3,4)

_**Mientras tanto en Wonderland….**_

Alicia se despertaba perezosamente de su sueño lo raro es que no sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba ni siquiera como se llamaba y lo malo es que le dolía horrendamente la cabeza.

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cry)

Moment that I saw you cry

Al empezar a observar su alrededor, noto que había un sujeto raro recostado sobre una silla que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de su cama, era un hombre joven y apuesto, pero lo que le llamo la atención es que era muy raro porque su ropa no estaba combinada porque tenía muchos colores, además de que tenia sobre su cabeza un enorme sobrero color verde, pero además de que estaba muy pálido y debajo de sus ojos descansaban unas notorias ojeras.

Lentamente Alicia se levanto de su cama y fue cuando por primera vez noto que tenia puesto un camisón azul cielo, el cual le pareció un hermoso color, poco a poco se acerco al extraño personaje y con mucho cuidado lo movió, provocando que este despertara.

El sombrerero al ver que estaba despierta Alicia lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue levantarse y besarla, pero en ese momento Alicia lo empujo y sin previo aviso lo abofeteo dejándolo con el cachete rojo, con ese susto Alicia corrió hacia la puerta de la enfermería chocando en su huida con Antonio que venía haber como se encontraba.

Alicia al ir corriendo hacia la puerta choco sin querer con un joven muy guapo y atlético, vestido de caballero, que al ver que el hombre que le había besado la seguía se escondió detrás del caballero que acababa de entrar y en voz baja le dijo a Antonio _**–Por favor haga que se valla, no deje que se me acerque-.**_

Cuando Tarrant corrió detrás de Alicia vio como se escondía detrás de Antonio y al intentar acercarse a ella, Antonio se interpuso entre ambos y sacando su espada apunto al sombrerero y le dijo –_**Aléjate de ella, o me veré en la obligación de acerté daño-,**_ a lo cual el sombrerero no le hizo caso y avanzo hacia ella pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, Antonio le corto la mano.

Tarrant al sentir el ardor de la cortada que le había producido la espada, como un medio de autodefensa inconsciente retiro su mano, y volteo a ver a Antonio que tenía una gran cara de satisfacción, y fue cuando algo cálido le tomo la mano y dirigiendo su atención hacia donde provenía el calor, vio que Alicia lo tomaba de la mano y le colocaba un pequeño trapo donde sangraba.

Alicia sin saber por qué al ver a ese extraño hombre que la había besado, siendo lastimado sintió una necesidad de abrazarlo y sanar cada una de sus heridas, y sin poder frenarse corrió a su lado, y tomando una toalla cercana la coloco sobre la herida y estaba sangrando.

Antonio al ver ese gesto sintió una ira repentina ya que todavía que la había defendido de ese loco ella corría a su lado para atender su herida, y sin decir media palabra salió de la enfermería para por golpear algo, para poder descargar esa ira.

Alicia al ver salir al caballero, corrió al mueble más cercano donde había algunas vendas y desinfectantes y regreso adonde se encontraba el sombrerero todavía hincado y sosteniendo su mano que no paraba de sangrar.

Al acercarse el sombrerero solo pudo observarla pensando inútilmente que su antigua Alicia había vuelto a ser tal como era, pero cuando ella se acerco dijo- _**discúlpeme señor de haber sabido que esto pasaría, no me habría atrevido a pedir ayuda de ese caballero, pero lo cierto es que usted me asusto cuando sin previo aviso me beso a la fuerza-,**_ el sombrerero simplemente recordando las recomendaciones de la reina Mirana, por lo que se le ocurrió una absurda excusa diciéndole, perdón señorita pero por lo visto no sabe quién soy, y al saber quien soy usted sabrá por qué he hecho ese acto.

Sin previo aviso se incorporo, y asiendo una reverencia algo exagerada, al mismo tiempo quitándose el sombrerero le dijo _**–Yo señorita soy el sombrerero real, Tarrant Hightopp, y si me permite decirlo su mejor amigo, y por lo regular cada que nos saludamos, usted a mí me da un beso, ese el motivo de mi acto-,**_ terminando decir esto volteo haber a Alicia que se le quedaba viendo al vacio.

Alicia al oír ese nombre una serie de imagines se le pasaban por la cabeza como si fuera una película, varias donde ella se veía tomando el té con una serie de criaturas extrañas un conejo loco, un lirón, un gato sonriente ¿un gato puede sonreír?, y este sujeto en la cabecera de la mesa, después todo se desvanecía y ella se veía a sí misma y al sombrerero besándose apasionadamente, y después se volvía a desvanecer y aparecía una imagen de el acostado abrazándola en una cama y desnudos, de repente todo se fue y volvió a su realidad.

Tarrant solo se quedo en silencio ya que había resultado inútil seguir intentando llamar la atención de Alicia, ya que parecía que había entrado en transe y por ello no lo oía, hasta que noto que Alicia comenzaba a volver le dijo _**– Entonces Alicia, ¿te apetece una tasa de te?, como recompensa por haber curado mi herida-**_, Alicia después de haber vestido todos aquellos pequeñas escenas, tan privadas y propias de dos amantes solo se le ocurrió una idea para saber la verdad.

There´s something about you,  
Tears me inside out whenever you're around  
There's something about you  
Speeding through my veins until we hit the ground  
And there's something about this rush  
Take it away  
It made me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling, we get a feeling  
Like we could die

Alicia se acerco lentamente al sombrerero que se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama y sin previo aviso le tomo la cara entre las palmas de sus manos y lo beso, pero fue un beso que poco a poco se volvió a convertir en algo muy apasionado, y que sin darse cuenta el sombrerero comenzó desabrochar los botones de la bata de Alicia.

Al sentir como el que se suponía era su mejor amigo le comenzaba a quitar la ropa, rápidamente lo empujo, para no permitirle que siguiera, y como el sombrerero seguía en la esquina de la cama, cuando lo empujo este se cayó por el borde de la misma, levantándose con dificultad y con un pequeño chichón a causa de que en la caída había chocado con la cómoda.

Alicia había logrado probar su punto, ella había tenido algo más que una amistad con él, y teniendo una seguridad se paro frente al sombrerero y le dijo _**–yo se que tu y yo somos algo más que amigos, dime la verdad, dime hasta donde hemos llegado, pues en mi interior yo sé que tengo un sentimiento por ti-, **_el sombrerero al ver esto y comprendiendo su error, que había consistido en caer ante la tentación, y con la voz de Mirana constante en su cabeza sobre que no le podían decir las cosas, que ella tendría que recordar por sí sola, si no moriría, para evitar esto último lo mejor que le vino a la cabeza es correr fuera de la presencia de Alicia.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Alicia al ver como Tarrant sin previo aviso corría fuera de ella, sin darle oportunidad de alcanzarlo, solo pudo quedarse y llorar por el hecho de que la había dejado y que cobardemente, había escapado sin que le dijera una verdad que ella necesita, pero con un ánimo renovado se levanto y se juro que nunca jamás volvería a darle la oportunidad de que vuelva a jugar con ella.

_**Mientras tanto en el molino…**_

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Tarrant había llegado corriendo casi sin aire, y llorando de rabia e impotencia de que él no podía besar a su amor, de que ni siquiera podía contarle la verdad por miedo de que ella muriera, pero él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que tenía que ganarse poco a poco su confianza y hacer que volviera a sentir ese amor, que bien no estaba muerto, si no que todavía estaba ahí como ella dijo, que lo único que a partir de ese día haría sería conquistarla y encontrar una buena escusa por lo de hoy, QUIZAS PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTABA LOCO, QUE EN PARTE ERA CIERTO, pero mañana seria un nuevo día para comenzar la reconstrucción del corazón de Alicia, y que mejor forma de empezar que dándole a Alicia un hermoso regalo.

Sin saber que le esperaría con su Alicia, se retiro a su taller con miles de ideas, sobre el regalo perfecto para su amor…

**HOLA ESTIMADOS LECTORES, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERDÓN UN MILLON DE VECES POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO COMO LES DECIA TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE PROVOCADO DE MI ACCIDENTE, QUE ME DEJADO MUY MAL SIN EMBRAGO YA HE VUELTO DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SIGNIFICAN MUCHOS.**

**NOTA: LOS NUMERO QUE APARECEN AL FINAL DE LAS CANCIONES ES PARA QUE SEPAN EN QUE ORDEN VAN.**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. **

**Y UNA COSA IMPORTANTE PASE LO QUE PASE, AUNQUE ME TARDE UN POCO, NUNCA ABANDONARE MI HISTORIA, SOLO LA DEJARÍA POR GRACIA Y OBRA DE DIOS, ES DECIR SI MURIERA, POR ESO NO SE PREOCUPEN SI LA TERMINARE.**

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO.**

**ACTUALIZARE YA MAS SEGUIDO, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.**


	12. CELOS DE LOCURA

_**CELOS DE LOCURA**_

**_CLASIFICACIÓN_**_**: K**_

_**Mientras tanto en Wonderland…**_

Alicia lloro toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida, no sabía el motivo puesto que eran muchos sentimiento y pensamientos, pero sobre todo se sentía sola asustada sobre todo como era posible que no pudiera recordar quién era exactamente.

Al día siguientes comenzaron a entrar algunos rallos de sol por la ventana de la enfermería, cosa que provoco que Alicia se despertara, y recordando todo lo que hace apenas unas cuantas horas había vivido se sintió triste y con ganas de volver ha llorar pero en ese momento en que comenzaban a asomarse una pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, entro Antonio con una gran caja de chocolates y viendo el estado en que se encontraba Alicia quien no había notado su presencia, se arrodillo a un lado de su cama y con todo encanto le dijo _**–Mi bella señorita, si me lo permite quisiera invitarla a dar un paseo por Wonderland y así evitar quizá que esos hermosos ojos dejen de llorar, y con estos chocolates si me hace el honor de aceptarlos alegrarle el corazón-,**_Alicia al oírlo sin que ella lo planeara le sonrió, pues su forma de pedir un paseo era muy parecido al que se utilizaba para pedir a una mujer en matrimonio.

Alicia lentamente se levanto de su cama y con el ánimo un poco mas levantado le dijo –_**estimado señor, estaré encantada de poder acompañarlo y sobre los chocolates es mi comida favorita gracias, pero antes preguntare ¿dónde está mi cuarto? para poder ponerme una vestimenta más adecuada, ¿le parece?,**__-_ Antonio al ver que su estrategia había resultado y sin poder esconder su felicidad le entrego la caja de chocolates y le dijo _**–señorita si me permite yo mismo, podría decirle y si gusta acompañarla hasta las misma puertas de su cuarto y esperarla después, pues nada es mayor honor que esperar por una bella y hermosa señorita-,**_Alicia solo se puso roja y sin poder decir nada mas con un movimiento de cabeza le concedió a Antonio su aprobación, y saliendo de la enfermería fue encaminada hacia su habitación.

_**Mientras tanto en el molino…**_

Tarrant trabajo durante toda la noche en diversos modelos de vestidos, algunos sombreros y otro tipos de prendas, pero sobre todo realizo una canasta llena de panecillos y te para que esa mañana invitar a su amada Alicia a un día de campo y visitar algunos lugares muy bellos y quizá después poder ir a nada a una laguna.

Al ver que ya era de mañana guardo las diversas prendas en varias cajas de colores, y a todas les ato un moño, todas y cada una fueron acomodadas en forma de pirámide porque el sombrerero tenía pensado en llevarla en ese instante al castillo de Marmoreal, pero antes tomo el primer te del día y comió un bollo, guardando espacio para el día de campo por cuya canasta regresaría después pues no podía llevar todo por sí solo.

Y tomando todos sus presentes salió camino a Marmoreal, caminando lentamente con cuidado de no tirarlos e intentando mantener el equilibrio, y cantando una canción que decía así...

**PRETTY WOMAN WALKIN´ DOWN THE STREET  
PRETTY WOMAN, THE KIND I LIKE TO MEET  
PRETTY WOMAN, I DON´T BELIEVE YOU  
YOU´RE NOT THE TRUTH  
NO ONE COULD LOOK AS GOOD AS YOU**  
**MERCY**

**PRETTY WOMAN, WON´T YOU PARDON ME**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, I COULDN´T HELP BUT SEE**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, AND YOU LOOK LOVELY AS CAN BE**  
**ARE YOU LONELY JUST LIKE ME**

**PRETTY WOMAN, STOP A WHILE**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, TALK A WHILE**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, GIVE YOUR SMILE TO ME**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, LOOK MY WAY**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, SAY YOU´LL STAY WITH ME**

**CAUSE I NEED YOU**  
**I´LL TREAT YOU RIGHT**  
**COME WITH ME BABY**  
**BE MINE TONIGHT**

**PRETTY WOMAN, DON´T WALK ON BY**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, DON´T MAKE ME CRY**  
**PRETTY WOMAN, DON´T WALK AWAY**  
**OK**

**IF THAT´S THE WAY IT MUST BE, OK**  
**I GUESS I´LL GO ON HOME, IT´S LATE**  
**THERE´LL BE TOMORROW NIGHT**

**BUT WAIT, WHAT DO I SEE?**  
**IS SHE WALKING BACK TO ME?**  
**YEAH, SHE´S WALKING BACK TO ME**  
**O-OH**  
**PRETTY WOMAN.**

_**Mientras tanto en Marmoreal…**_

Alicia y Antonio caminaban y charlaban sobre todos los diversos lugares que vería cuando llegaron a su cuarto Antonio le dijo _**– señorita este es su cuarto, adentro supongo encontrara todo lo que necesitara, por mi para la estaré esperando en las caballerizas para disponer de todo para nuestro paseo-,**_ y diciendo esto le hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Alicia al entrar en su cuarto vio que había laguna ropa pero toda hermosa, los artículos necesarios para preparase y mas, por eso fue que en poco tiempo estuvo lista, con un par de pantalones de jinete y suéter, al terminar se vio en el espejo y le gusto lo que vio, al ver que ya se había tardado mucho salió corriendo hacia donde supuso estaban las caballerizas pero en un pequeño instante había tropezada y chocando contra otra persona obligando a caer y todas sus cosas.

Tarrant después de haber sufrido varios intentos de tropiezos logro llevar todos los presente hasta Marmoreal y hacia el cuarto de Alicia en eso iba cuando alguien choco contra el cayendo irremediablemente sobre él, al ver que quien había provocado en incidente fue la propia Alicia quien todavía seguía sobre él, Alicia todavía un poco aturdida volteo a ver a quien había tirado encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes y cabello anaranjado alborotado.

Tarrant la abrazo todavía entando Alicia sobre él y le dijo con un gran sonrisa_**–buenos y accidentados días, ¿cómo te encuentras?, sabes te he traído algunas cosas y te vengo a invitar a dar un paseo y después a un día de campo y después a nadar solo si te apetece ¿quieres?-, **_ Alicia como si fuese quemada se soltó y de un brinco se levanto, recobro todo el enojo del día anterior y le dijo –_**señor no creo haberle solicitado nada, y en cuanto a su invitación tendré que declinarla porque en este momento me dirigía a las caballerizas pues ya tengo planes gracias,- **_caminando de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera alejarse sintió como un par de manos fuertes la sujetaban y encerrándola en la pared y el cuerpo del propietario de esas manos haciendo imposible su escape.

Tarrant al oír todo eso no pudo más y su locura salió a flote revuelta con celos y la tomo de la cadera y la acorralo sobre la pared más cercana, sabiendo claramente que sus ojos habían cambiado de color pero por el momento solo quería evitar que saliera Alicia con otro.

Alicia noto el cambio de color de los ojos del sombrerero cosa que la sorprendió, mientras Tarrant le decía –tú no puedes irte, con otro porque ya tenias un plan conmigo y no puedes irte porque entonces no estarás aquí, y si no estás aquí yo solo no puedo pasear e ir de día de campo.-, en esto estaba cuando de pronto Tarrant comenzó a hablar en un acento irlandés y como no había forma de callarlo ni que la soltara la única idea que se le ocurrió a Alicia fue hacer un truco sucio que su hermana le mostro en caso de que tuviera algún problema así que lo puso en práctica.

Tarrant estaba tan molesto que ya ni se le entendía nada de lo que decía, y como seguía aprisionando a Alicia contra la pared esta aprovecho y la dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, cosa que hizo que el Sombrerero la soltara de inmediato cayendo de rodillas por el dolor dándole la oportunidad de correr hacia las caballerizas.

Cuando Alicia llego a las caballerizas vio a Antonio esperando por ella con un caballo y sin perder tiempo lo monto y comenzaron a alejarse de Marmoreal, lo que no vio que cierto sombrerero los veía con tono de ojos rojo de locura e ideaba un plan para evitar que su Alicia estuviera con ese patán y fanfarrón…

**¿QUE HARÁ EL SOMBRERERO?**

**ANTONIO QUE PLANEARA Y SOBRE TODO QUE CONSECUENCIA PODRÁ TRAER **

**QUISIERA SABER SUS OPINIONES, Y PERDÓN POR NO REGULARIZAN PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS DE TODO TIPO, PERDÓN.**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.**

**Y UNA COSA IMPORTANTE PASE LO QUE PASE, AUNQUE ME TARDE UN POCO, NUNCA ABANDONARE MI HISTORIA, SOLO LA DEJARÍA POR GRACIA Y OBRA DE DIOS, ES DECIR SI MURIERA, POR ESO NO SE PREOCUPEN SI LA TERMINARE.**

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO.**

**ACTUALIZARE YA MAS SEGUIDO, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.**


End file.
